¡Detén ya ésta pesadilla!
by Wiiel
Summary: "Haz lo que quieras, pero no llores si un día despiertas y no estoy a tu lado" Es una amenaza a la que Sasuke debía poner atención. Ahora el amor de su vida parece haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Y para colmo, han comenzado a manifestarse cosas extrañas en su casa. ¿Dónde rayos está Naruto? ¡Joder! ¿¡Es eso un fantasma!
1. El video y el inicio de mi pesadilla

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero ****el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda ****COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO**** el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**

**Disclaimer: **Es totalmente cierto que ninguno de los personajes es mío, totalmente. Pero, ¡admitámoslo!, yo haría maravillas jugando con ellos y creando dramas por aquí y por haya.

Ommm… creo que eso es todo. Sayonara ¡!

**Y… ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

**.**

"**Detén ya ésta pesadilla"**

**®Wiiel_**

**- 1 -**

**El video y el inicio de la pesadilla**

**.**

_«__— Sasu… Yo… sé que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar 'ttebayo. Pero, he pensado mucho desde hace días. __»_

El cetrino dio un sorbo a su vaso de whisky, sintiendo como ardía un poco su garganta por tomarlo seco y en gran cantidad cuando no solía beber mucho. Sentía que lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era beber.

_«__— Yo… entiendo que ésta no es la mejor forma de decirlo 'ttebayo…_ —» el rubio se acarició la nuca mientras mordía su labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo tan propio de él. Sus ojitos azules se veían tristes pero algo parecía no cuadrar con la imagen.

Como si pudiera leer unos ojos a través de una grabación de video.

_«__— Esperaba que con esto evitáramos peleas sin sentido… No eres muy dado a escuchar en silencio y ambos lo sabemos. __»_

Era este el momento en el que Sasuke comenzaba a sentir una picazón horrible en sus ojos, que mientras observaban los tristes ojos de su kitsune comenzar a mirar nerviosamente sus manos y su voz bajaba de tono, no podían evitar dejar escapar varias lágrimas cristalinas que sentía caer por sus mejillas y su mandíbula. Apretar los dientes hasta el punto de sentir un dolor muscular en su rostro no ayudaba.

No servía con esto…

_«__— Me voy. Te quiero teme, pero esto no puede seguir —__»_ el rubio tomó aire un momento para intentar controlarse, o eso parecía, antes de comenzar a hablar. _«__— Hay desconfianza, que se amplifica cada vez que llegas tarde, y cada vez que te siento ausente y aburrido conmigo 'ttebayo. __»_

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sin importarle ya nada. Comenzó a dejar salir unos gemidos ahogados, sintiendo como su roto corazón se retorcía en dolor una vez más.

Era su culpa, por supuesto que lo era… Pero era humano, y esto lo superaba.

_«__— Me haces daño… —__»_ Su persona más preciada se limpió los ojos con su ridícula sudadera anaranjada. Sasuke solía burlarse de esa prenda que le encantaba usar a ese rubio; pero la verdad es que le gustaba como le quedaba, pero la cara de molestia del ojiazul le animaba a seguir molestándolo y haciéndole enojar.

Su kitsune, su dobe estaba llorando ahora en la pequeña pantalla que sostenía en sus manos.

_«__— No me busques por favor. Tampoco me odies… __»_

Los ojos del Uchiha volvieron a cerrarse mientras con su mano trataba de callar su voz.

_«__— Te amo 'ttebayo. __»_

Después de eso, solo se alcanzaba a ver como su adoración se levantaba para apagar la grabación.

— Naruto… —Acarició la pantalla cuando el video se puso en "stop" mostrando a su rubio sentado para comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

Cinco años se habían acabado… cinco años se habían acabado con una cámara digital.

Pero todo eso era una vida. Y toda una vida no se podía quedar así.

— Por supuesto que no. —Sentenció poniéndose de pie con un gran esfuerzo; fuerza ya no tenía después de haber visto ese video. Golpeó el vaso de licor con su pie haciendo que su contenido se esparciera por el suelo de madera y después avanzó hacia su teléfono celular que poco antes hacía lanzado contra el espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado del librero de caoba.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Era un Uchiha. ¡Un Uchiha! Nadie lo cortaba de esa estúpida manera.

Buscó el número necesario en su lista de contactos. No es como si tuviera la costumbre de llamar a ese malnacido mapache, pero su tonto rubio lo había agregado a sus contactos en una ocasión en la que quería hablar con el pelirrojo usando el celular de su novio. Lo había dejado entre sus contactos por simple pereza de borrarlo y aguantar un reclamo por parte de Naruto.

Marcó esperando la contestación.

"_Sabaku"_ —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. La voz era calculada y fría. Exigiendo y no esperando una respuesta por parte de la otra persona.

— ¿Dónde está? —exigió en un tono de voz más penetrante y serio el Uchiha.

"_¿Uchiha-bastardo?"_ —preguntó divertida la voz. Entendiendo ahora a qué se debía que no hubiera aparecido un nombre en el teléfono al recibir la llamada.

— ¿Está contigo verdad? No intentes esconderlo.

"_¿Qué?"_

— Naruto.

Esa palabra pareció hacer entender al eterno enemigo del Uchiha.

"_¿Naruto, dices? ¿Esconderlo? No le he visto desde ayer."_ —Contestó sinceramente el muchacho pelirrojo levantándose de su mullido sillón en el que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado. Era cierto que odiaba al novio de su mejor amigo, y que preferiría mil veces una patada en el culo que hablar con él y ayudarle. Pero había algo que les mantenía unidos desde que eran niños, y ese era Naruto; a pesar de todos los enfrentamiento que tenían, riñas y demás, Naruto era quien les seguía juntando intentando que de esa manera ambos se llevaran mejor.

Y en ésta ocasión, el pelirrojo estaba ya demasiado interesado en lo que tenía que decir el bastardo.

"_¿Cómo es eso? ¿No está? ¿Te dejó por fin?"_ —La mera idea le hacía comenzar a ilusionarse, a pesar de que su maltrecho corazón le advertía que era algo estúpido por reaccionar de esa manera. Después sintió molestia, normalmente, si el rubio kitsune quisiera dejar de una vez y para siempre al Uchiha le llamaría a él.

Si con la más estúpida pelea de ese par, él salía involucrado.

— ¿Dónde está?

"_¡Te acabo de decir que desde ayer no lo veo!"_ —Contestó molesto al otro lado.

— Jódete Gaara —dijo molesto poco después de escuchar la contestación del mapache. Debió haberlo sabido: si Naruto decidiera terminar con él un día, tomar sus cosas y desaparecer como si nada, le diría a Gaara. Y era de esperarse que ése tonto pelirrojo no lo admitiera de buenas a primeras. ¡Era absolutamente obvio!

"_Llámale al celular en vez de hacer un berrinche como ese, bastardo"_

— Dile que es un poco hombre por no tener los huevos de decírmelo en mi cara —murmuró molesto el cetrino mientras una sonrisa cínica se dibujaba en su rostro.

"_¿Qué…?" _—colgó antes de que el muchacho terminara de hablar.

Como si fuera tan estúpido para creerle.

— ¡Por supuesto! —gritó lanzando su vaso de whisky hacia el espejo de la habitación. Asombrado por lo resistente que parecía ser este al no recibir ningún daño; pero ya sabía que no se quebraría a pesar de un golpe como ese, así que lo pasó por alto. — ¡Que te vaya bien! —gritó hacia el espejo observando sus propios ojos rojos y empapados en lágrimas a través de éste. Esas palabras no eran de él, por supuesto que no. Pero el licor y el dolor en su sistema eran demasiado altos y comenzaba a hablar sin pensar, dejando salir todo lo que sentía.

Se dejó caer en medio de la habitación, encontrándose una pequeña foto: era una vieja, ya que estaba algo arrugada y mal cuidada; se mostraba en ella un chico de dieciocho años aproximadamente, con el rostro serio y los cabellos negros, siendo abrazado apretadamente por un rubio de sonrisa infantil y divertida. Mientras que uno parecía estar aburrido y molesto, el otro estaba jovial con un brazo estirado con el que sostenía una cámara de fotos. Ambos lucían el uniforme de la preparatoria Konoha, detrás habían papeles de colores y globos; era la foto de su fiesta de graduación.

Sasuke se miró y miró al muchacho rubio, y sin poderlo evitar volvió a sentir las lágrimas caer por su rostro. Se sintió inútil. Lastimado y abandonado como un maldito perro. Siempre había tenido como principal prioridad su trabajo y su música; o al menos eso era lo que le gustaba aparentar.

Su más preciada posesión y su primera prioridad siempre había sido Naruto. Primero, cuando niño, el rubio representaba una salida a los problemas entre sus padres y las exigencias que tenía para igualar a su hermano. Después se había convertido en su confidente y su mejor amigo. Solo había sido cuestión de tiempo para enamorarse por completo del rubio y no querer dejarlo ir jamás.

Y ahora se había ido.

— Kusooo —maldijo limpiándose el rostro. Caminó hacia el baño para mojarse la cara y respirar largamente, tratando de serenarse.

Cerró los ojos y buscó en su bolsillo, encontrándose las llaves de su auto.

Tomó su chamarra de cuero color caramelo al mismo tiempo que apagaba las luces y salía de la habitación con la necesidad de salir de todo eso de alguna manera. Y esa manera era el alcohol.

Quizá debió notar como el agua del lavabo –casi lleno-, mostraba unas hondas formadas de una manera casi imposible; pues no había nada que ayudara a formarlas.

* * *

**SasuNaru- ¡Detén ya, ésta pesadilla! - SasuNaru**

* * *

.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Gusta ordenar? —preguntó una voz amigable.

Lástima de no estaba de humor para contestar como se espera de un hombre como él.

— Whisky con un solo hielo, gracias —dijo estoicamente sin siquiera mirar a la mesera de cabellos rosas que se había acercado con una gran sonrisa y una actitud gentil a hacer su trabajo. Impulsada por el atractivo muchacho de ojos negros y perdidos que se había sentado en una mesa cerca de una ventana lejos de los demás clientes; era tan misterioso y hermoso a la vista que incluso había peleado con su mejor amiga –que también trabajaba ahí-, por decidir quién era la que tendría el honor de atender al guapo y serio muchacho de cabellos negros.

A pesar de que era demasiado bello para ser verdad, a la muchacha no le gustó para nada ese comportamiento tan arisco. Pues no era para nada su culpa que estuviera de un humor de perros y se desquitara con la pobre mesera que se atrevió a acercársele. Caminó frunciendo un poco los labios y haciendo que sus tacones resonaran a cada paso que daba.

— Que humor se carga —comentó una muchacha rubia de ojos azul claro apoyada despreocupadamente sobre sus codos encima de la barra, aprovechando para presumir su plano abdomen estirándose cuando vio llegar a su mejor amiga. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha de cabellos rosas se veían levemente preocupados mientras tomaba una botella de entre las muchas que tenían listas para servir y tomaba un vaso poniéndolo sobre una charola de madera. — ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? — preguntó señalando con su cabeza al cetrino de ojos negros que volvía a llamar por su celular y al parecer, no recibía respuesta.

— No sé. Pero no creo que sea algo tan banal como que su perro murió. —Contestó y su amiga soltó una carcajada leve.

— Menuda culpa ha de estar cargando el pobre —trató de adivinar la rubia—, su conciencia parece estarle quebrando la cabeza.

— Ino. —Le regañó la peligrosa mientras recogía la botella y el vaso puestos sobre la bandeja para después encaminarse hacia la mesa 7, en donde había encontrado al muchacho de cabellos negros. — _Se ve realmente mal. _—pensó para sí misma cuando vio cómo el hombre se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y apretaba sus cabellos de una manera violenta y desesperada. El teléfono frente a él parecía ser el culpable de sus tormentos.

Puso el vaso en la mesa y después sirvió el licor después de abrir la botella.

— Deja la botella —dijo brusco tomando el vaso apenas lo soltaba la muchacha y se lo llevaba a los labios.

La muchacha asintió dejando la botella y dándose la vuelta.

Eso era un corazón roto, estaba segura. Roto y ansioso de alcohol al parecer.

* * *

.

Dio varías vueltas por las mesas, sirviendo y llevando su pequeña carpeta de cuero con la tarjeta de los clientes y con su respectivo recibo que esperaba una firma. Se anudó el cabello en una coleta alta cuando dieron la 1 de la madrugada, pronto tendría que salir y esperaba poder llegar a derrumbarse en su pequeña pero suave y confortable cama para desprenderse del mundo por todo un día.

Dejó su tarea un momento para ir al servicio. Al salir se encontró con Chouji, el chico que se encargaba de la entrada de los clientes y el que se encargaba de las reservaciones además de la caja.

— ¿Necesitas que le enseñe la salida? —señaló al único cliente que seguía presente en el lugar a pesar de la avanzada hora y el frío que hacía.

Ella volteó encontrándose con el mismo hombre de ojos negros y preocupados, ahora intentando llamar de nuevo pero esta vez con mucho más licor corriendo por sus venas y mucho menos sentido de autocontrol.

— ¡Jódete Inuzuka! —Gritó cerrando el celular y volviendo a tomar sus cabellos entre sus dedos y jalarlos exasperadamente.

Los ojos jade de la muchacha de inundaron de pena.

Negó con la cabeza. — Le conseguiré un taxi.

Chouji sacudió la cabeza riendo un poco. — Primera vez que te veo preocupándote por un borracho, eres la primera que los saca a escobazos de aquí normalmente.

Ella rio también, para después ponerse algo seria. — Siento que está realmente preocupado.

— Los borrachos no necesitan un pretexto para beber —comentó repentinamente una cabeza rubia a un lado de su compañero y jefe. Ino se había puesto ya su chamarra con cuello de piel y contaba un fajo de billetes verdes con sus pequeños y delgados dedos pero con su atención puesta en la conversación. — Su esposa debió haberlo encontrado con otra y lo dejó. Ahora se ahoga con whisky tratando de sentirse mejor. ¿Contenta?

— No puedes juzgarlo si no sabes nada de lo que le pasó —razonó la pelirrosa.

Chouji asintió.

— Pues puede ser el hombre más atormentado si quiere, pero en este momento lo que me interesa es que se vaya para poder cerrar. Esto es lo de tu día Haruno.

La ojiverde tomó el pequeño sobre con su pago y sonrió al sentirlo medianamente pesado. Agarró su chamarra –que le ofrecía su amiga- y se la acomodó para después acercarse lentamente hasta el muchacho cetrino que tanto le intrigaba desde su llegada al restaurant-bar.

El hombre ni siquiera la notó cuando se acercó a su mesa.

— Disculpa, pero estamos por cerrar —puso en la mesa su carpeta de cuero con la cuenta. Se había terminado toda una botella de whisky el solo, y parecía haber llegado ya con algo de licor encima, así que no le sorprendería que estuviera a punto de tener que ser llevado al hospital.

El cetrino suspiró y dijo algunas cosas en voz baja que la muchacha no pudo entender.

Se levantó con dificultad y sacó su billetera. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron sorprendidos cuando notó la cantidad de billetes que contenía. Debía ser el doble de su sueldo ¡quizás el triple!

— Quédate con el cambio —dijo vagamente entregando la carpeta y comenzando a caminar.

Suspiró cuando vio aun sobre la mesa un celular y unas llaves de auto.

Ino llegó en ese momento a auxiliarla.

— Definitivamente no está para nada en condiciones para conducir, ¿no crees?

Antes de que su amiga contestara, se escucharon golpes sordos y varias palabras altisonantes provenientes de afuera del lugar.

— Ay, no —susurró tomando las llaves y el celular metiéndolos en su bolsillo y caminando hacia la puerta.

Cerca de dos autos se encontraban tirado el mismo pelinegro enigmático que había atendido. Frente a él se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos negros que parecía haberlo golpeado un momento antes. Una muchacha de cabellos rubios lo jalaba del brazo. — ¡Vámonos Jake, está ebrio!

El interpelado volteó para dirigirse a su automóvil. — Tú viste como me golpeó…

La pelirrosa se acercó al cetrino ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Solo tenía un golpe en la mandíbula pero tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre cerca del labio derecho; la sangre contrastaba de una manera extraña contra su piel pálida y tersa.

— ¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó abriendo la puerta del acompañante; por suerte el mercedes negro era el último auto en el estacionamiento. Al menos que no conociera, pues la camioneta roja era de Chouji y la mayoría de las meseras suelen ir en el pequeño auto de Ino. Ella incluida.

El cetrino soltó una carcajada burlona —¿d-ónde vivvo? Mmmm… —soltó otra risa ahogada— con es~e maldito dobe.

La muchacha sonrió. ¿Era demasiado tarde para hacer que Ino fuera quien lo ayudara?

Hizo que el cetrino se metiera a su auto y después entró ella en el asiento del conductor. El GPS comenzó a funcionar y ella trató de encontrar alguna vía guardada previamente para saber a dónde es que tenía que llevar al pobre borracho que llevaba consigo. Éste tenía algunas direcciones en su directorio y logró encontrar la que buscaba: "hogar", era la última.

Bueno, no sería difícil ahora dejar al guapo borracho en su casa.

* * *

**SasuNaru- ¡Detén ya, ésta pesadilla! - SasuNaru**

* * *

.

Eran las 12am cuando unos ojos negros se abrieron. Sintió el dolor propio de una resaca de los mil infiernos y un molesto dolor en su rostro, además de un ardor en la garganta. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con su habitación tal y como la recordaba el día anterior; la luz de la gran ventana era lo que lo hacía despertar normalmente, el color claro de las paredes era relajante. Se sentó después de mirar el reloj en la mesita de noche a su lado, levantó un poco las sábanas encontrándose vestido y una duda apareció en su cabeza.

¿Todo había resultado ser un sueño, acaso?

— Buenos días, no me gustaría ser tú, después de todo lo que tomaste.

Su cabeza volteó en un movimiento tan rápido que sintió que se derrumbaría por el dolor.

Ahí, para en la puerta de su habitación se encontraba una mujer joven de veintitantos, de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, con una taza de café en cada una de sus manos. Sonreía de una manera que a Sasuke le pareció fuera de lugar y le hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

La mujer le acercó una taza que él tomó y contestó. — Una tonta que intentó hacer su buena acción del día al traer a un borracho a su casa evitando que muriera en un accidente de tránsito o de una paliza fuera del lugar donde trabajo, mucho gusto.

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

— Disculpa. Sasuke Uchiha. —Se sacudió los cabellos con una mano; repentinamente sus recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente como disparos de una metralleta. Se quedó quieto un largo momento pensando en todo lo ocurrido para después levantarse de un salto dejando la taza de café en la mesa de noche.

Caminó un poco para después volver hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha.

— ¿Nadie llamó o vino?

— ¿Huh?

— Un chico. Rubio, de ojos azules…

La muchacha cambió su expresión por una de incomprensión aunque por dentro era una de entendimiento. Había tenido la oportunidad ya de dar un pequeño vistazo a "la casita" que tenía ese pelinegro, y era realmente todo un tesoro. La casa era grande, espaciosa, y estaba llena de cuadros e instrumentos musicales. Incluso se encontró con un perro que le rugió de una manera nada amable cuando se toparon en la cocina. Era un lugar privado y alejado de la ciudad, por lo que todo lo que veías por las ventanas era pasto y hierba hasta llegar al río.

También había notado fotos. Fotos de ese mismo pelinegro Uchiha junto con muchas personas, al parecer él era una clase de músico o compositor y parecía haber viajado mucho, por la cantidad de premios que tenía en el salón principal.

Lo que no le parecía impresionante era el rubio risueño que se miraba junto al cetrino en la mayoría de las fotos. Tenía los cabellos de oro y los ojos azules como el mismo cielo; la piel levemente tostada y una sonrisa totalmente adorable.

— ¿Rubio? —preguntó como no queriendo. — No, no ha habido llamadas ni nada.

El muchacho permaneció pensativo hasta que se dio en la cuenta de algo.

— Disculpa, me ayudaste anoche y todo y ni siquiera tengo un nombre para agradecer.

— Sakura, Sakura Haruno —se presentó sonriendo. — Y no te preocupes. Como dije, fue mi buena acción del día.

El Uchiha asintió. — Te lo agradezco pero preferiría estar solo…

Tuvieron un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que el timbre de la casa se alcanzó a escuchar y el perro –un pastor alemán de apariencia fina-, comenzó a ladrar y a rascar la puerta de la entrada esperando que ésta se abriera y le permitiera recibir a las visitas.

Sasuke corrió prácticamente con la intención de saltarle encima al estúpido dobe que lo había hecho beber como demonio y ahora sufrir de su peor resaca del siglo.

Sakura, por su parte, lo siguió sin encontrar qué más hacer.

Tenía la duda de si ese guapo músico estaba casado.

— ¡Hey Hans! ¿Cómo está, y tus padres? —escuchó una voz alegre.

Se encontraba al final de las escaleras cuando vio a los recién llegados: eran dos, uno de cabellos rojos y cejas casi invisibles, y el otro de cabellos cafés que parecía más interesado en el perro que lo recibía flamantemente que en su dueño.

— ¿Él los mandó? —preguntó serio Sasuke acercándose a la sala.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

— Naruto no está con ninguno de los dos —dijo el de cabellos cafés sentándose en el mullido sillón color blanco a un lado del chico de cabello negros—, hablé esta mañana con Hinata y a ella tampoco la contactó desde hace algunos días. Hemos hablado con los demás, y todos juran no saber de nuestro rubito.

— ¿Llamaste a sus abuelos? —preguntó el de cabellos rojos.

Sasuke asintió —Tsunade no sabe nada.

— Naruto no desaparecería de la nada por ningún motivo.

— Dilo sin rodeos mapache

— Vale —suspiró el pelirrojo— ¿Qué le hiciste Uchiha?

Cuando parecían estar a punto de golpearse, el de cabellos cafés se interpuso entre ambos. Tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento como estaba acostumbrado a observar por parte de ambos hombres.

— No hay que comenzar a juzgar Gaara, mejor concentrémonos en encontrar a ese estúpido rubio.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño pero no respondieron inmediatamente.

Sakura, aún al inicio de las escaleras se quedó quieta un largo momento para después sentir como el perro subía por las mismas y comenzaba a morder su pantalón de mezclilla. Soltó un grito por el susto haciendo que tres pares de ojos se voltearan hacia ella dándose cuenta de que no estaban consientes de estar siendo observados.

Kiba abrió la boca de sorpresa.

Pero Gaara pareció ser mucho más rápido al comprender, y de un momento a otro se materializó frente al pelinegro que seguía de pie ahora hacia las escaleras, para impactarle su puño contra la mejilla haciendo que su rostro se girara hacia un lado por el golpe.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Esta es una historia basada en una peli que ví ultimamente.

Pero como siempre, tendrá muchas cosas diferentes a ella y la historia será mucho más movida y espero que más interesante.

Ahora, por si hay dudas, la primer "escena" por así decirlo es de Sasuke viendo el video que dejó Naruto antes de irse de su lado.

¿Dudas? ¿Errores? ¿Les gustó? ¿Debo seguir?

Un beso!

**Wiiel ... ¡OFF!**


	2. ¿Dónde está el dobe?

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **Es totalmente cierto que ninguno de los personajes es mío, totalmente. Pero, ¡admitámoslo!, yo haría maravillas jugando con ellos y creando dramas por aquí y por haya.

Ommm… creo que eso es todo. Sayonara ¡!

**Y… ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

**.**

"**Detén ya ésta pesadilla"**

**®Wiiel_**

**- 2 -**

**¿Dónde está el dobe?  
**

**.**

— Discúlpame por no creer nada de esa mierda.

Sasuke soltó un bufido; — Como si me importara lo que piensas o no Sabaku. Lo único que quiero que te quede claro es que con Sakura no tengo nada que ver y por supuesto que ella no tuvo nada que ver en la desaparición de ese dobe.

Kiba se sentó después de voltear la silla que ocuparía, apoyando su cabeza y brazos sobre el respaldo observando a sus dos acompañantes. — Pues a mí me pareció realmente hermosa, pero todos aquí sabemos que no es del tipo de Sasuke —miró a Gaara—, yo no creo que Naruto pudiera sentirse amenazado por ella.

— ¿Qué me dices de esa tipa, Tayuya? ¿Ella podría tener algo que ver?

El cetrino bajó el rostro con molestia por el nuevo tema de conversación.

— No, no creo —dijo por fin.

La mesera se había ido después de que el mapache arenoso le asestara un golpe en el rostro a su nuevo conocido. Definitivamente había sido desastroso que el perro y el mapache llegaran en ese momento, pues había quedado como todo un maldito infiel. Necesitó golpear dos veces a Kiba cuando éste intentó golpearlo, pero lamentablemente esos dos golpes no valieron lo mismo que el único golpe que le dio a Gaara.

Oh, eso si había sido genial.

Después de eso, el Uchiha decidió mostrar la "prueba de su inocencia", grabada en la pequeña cámara digital de color anaranjada que había dejado su dobe como despedida. Kiba y Gaara miraron en silencio el video sin creerse lo que veían.

_«— No me busques por favor. Tampoco me odies… »_

_«— Te amo 'ttebayo. »_

El silencio siguiente fue demasiado incómodo.

— Es… —El peli café no tenía palabras, literalmente. A su lado Gaara tampoco entendía.

Sasuke simplemente se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Te dejó… por otro? —Kiba giró su cabeza noventa grados hacia un lado como intentando captar lo que acababa de ver. — O… tu lo cambiaste y él se va… por…

— Dejó sus cosas

Gaara se levantó de improviso haciendo que los otros dos lo voltearan a ver.

— ¿Llamarás a la policía? —preguntó Kiba cuando vio a Gaara tomar el inalámbrico.

El pelirrojo asintió mientras pegaba a su oído el aparato.

— Y amm… —dudó el "chico perro" como solía decirle Sasuke—, ¿qué pasó con Tayuya?

— Es demasiado marica para decírtelo —advirtió Gaara mientras esperaba a que le comunicaran con quien necesitaba hablar para reportar la desaparición de una persona. Después se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la sala para tener algo de privacidad, dejando a los otros dos sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

Sasuke gruñó audiblemente.

— Una flautista de la orquesta. No pasó nada con ella.

Kiba asintió, viendo que no era bueno si decía no creer aquello.

— Vale. Es solo que… no me explico lo que está pasando —murmuró golpeando su frente contra la mesa. — Mínimo pudo haberos contactado o algo, si es que quería dejarte a ti ¿por qué dejarnos a nosotros también?

Y esa era la misma pregunta que punzaba en la cabeza del cetrino.

¿Por qué dejar sus cosas? ¿Por qué desaparecer de la nada?

¿Por qué hacerle esto?

¿Por qué?

Después de una llamada y la certeza de que la policía estaría por ahí al día siguiente, tanto el mapache y el perro se habían retirado a sus respectivos departamentos. Uno decidido a empezar a mover hilos por aquí y por haya para hacer que quién buscara a su mejor amigo fuera el mejor detective de la Inglaterra entera; el otro, con la esperanza de poder ayudar, hizo lo propio hablando con amigos del trabajo y gente del medio en donde se desenvolvía Naruto. Ambos querían a ese rubio idiota, y creían que era mucho más fuerte que un par de pechos y unas caderas amplias; él no se intimidaría por una mujer, fuese quien fuese, ni siquiera con la pelirrosa con la que se habían topado anteriormente. Pero claro, eso no quería decir que confiaran totalmente en las palabras del Uchiha.

Para Gaara, Sasuke era un hombre demasiado ególatra como para contentarse con ver a una perra meneándole la cola a cambio de un poco de atención. Sabía manejar sus atributos físicos para obtener la mirada de las mujeres y la envidia de los hombres. Quizá nunca se metía con ninguna, pero le gustaba flirtear; y estaba convencido de que eso sí le molestaba a Naruto. Claro que le molestaba eso de su perfecto novio. Había tenido una plática sobre aquello con su amigo, exactamente el un día antes a su desaparición.

Por su parte, Sasuke seguía dando vueltas a las peleas y pequeñas discusiones de esa semana. Pensando en qué es lo que podría haber motivado a su rubio a dejarle de un día a otro, tirando al cadalso todo lo que habían construido a través de los años.

* * *

******SasuNaru- ¡Detén ya, ésta pesadilla! - SasuNaru**

* * *

.

— Necesito más detalles, Maestro —dijo después de un rato, Shikamaru Nara, el detective que había sido enviado de la comisaría debido al caso del desaparecido rubio. El detective en cuestión era un hombre de complexión delgada pero bien torneada, más musculoso que Sasuke pero menos agraciado a primera vista; sus modales no parecían ser los mejores pues parecía perezoso; a pesar de ello, tenía una mente prodigiosa, y tendía a hacerse notar siempre por su buenos presentimientos, con los que había logrado atrapar a más de un delincuente. Esta vez, para su estrés, las pistas otorgadas sobre el desaparecido Uzumaki Naruto eran demasiado simples, no tenía nada seguro y eso le molestaba. Ahora mismo, hablaba con el novio del pintor, que resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que el director de una orquesta.

— ¿Algún antiguo amante, deudas con personas extrañas, enemigos, disputas de alguna índole…? Cualquier cosa me es de utilidad.

— Amantes, ¿de quién, de Naruto? —Kiba soltó un bufido por el simple hecho de pensar en algo tan estúpido como eso. Gaara le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento y complicidad, probablemente pensando de la misma manera en que él lo hacía: pensar en un Naruto siendo infiel era como pensar a un Kiba que amara a los gatos o un Sasuke que fuera el señor "socialité" en alguna fiesta… Tan imposible y estúpido como eso.

El moreno frunció el ceño un momento. — Naruto no tenía deudas con nadie. No es una persona que tienda a ganar enemigos y cuando llega a tener problemas con alguien los resuelve de inmediato. En cuanto a lo de un amante… es imposible.

— Demasiado seguro —apuntó Akimichi Chouji, el compañero del detective Shikamaru, mientras daba un sorbo a su café instantáneo que había traído consigo.

— ¿Cómo era su relación con Uzumaki Naruto, Maestro? —preguntó Shikamaru inclinándose un poco más sobre la mesa haciendo que las miradas se fijasen en él. — Me refiero a… ya sabe, confianza, peleas, a qué hora se veían…

Gaara jaló a Kiba en ese momento. Pues no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Sabía perfectamente que esos dos vivían en una luna de miel como dos adolecentes enamorados por primera vez y no necesitaba escucharlo por la boca del pelinegro. Así que invitó amablemente –si se puede considerara amable al acto de lanzarlo al sillón-, a su amigo a sentarse y ver algún canal al azar mientras dejaban al par de detectives hacer su trabajo.

Sasuke suspiró. — Estábamos bien, somos pareja desde hace… seis años, en Octubre, si no estoy mal. Peleas… como todo el mundo, podría decir. Nunca nos hemos dejado de hablar más de unas horas, debido a un mal entendido. Como dije, Naruto no es de las personas que tienden a pelear, si alza la voz es para decir alguna estupidez y hacer reír a la gente a su alrededor, no por una pelea.

— ¿Desde hace cuando que están en Inglaterra?

— Vienen siendo 5 meses. Fui contratado desde Japón, para venir a dirigir la orquesta.

Chouji dio un trago más a su café acomodándose sus lentes negros. Sonrió, un poco enternecido. — Y él lo siguió hasta acá.

— Debió ser difícil. —Comentó Shikamaru ignorando la mueca de su compañero conservando una postura seria y calculadora. — Es un artista conocido mundialmente; escuché que apenas abrió una galería por el centro.

El cetrino se encogió de hombros. — Él se adaptó. Y los dueños de la galería prácticamente rogaron para que exhibiera en este país. Aunque sea solo un tiempo.

El detective guardó silencio, procesando las palabras, antes de hablar.

— ¿Dejó pertenencias?

— Todo. Desde ropa, hasta el cepillo de dientes, documentos… todo.

— En ese caso —se puso de pie haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el hombre de pelo café para que hiciera lo mismo. — Me gustaría dar una vuelta por ésta espléndida casa. Claro, si no le molesta Maestro.

— ¿Es necesario?

— Altamente necesario —contestó el de una coleta mientras emprendía la salida de la cocina.

La casa era simplemente un sueño. Ubicada en el campo, a fueras de la ciudad, recordaba a las pequeñas cabañas en la edad media o en el renacimiento; como de un pequeño cuento de hadas. La chimenea era grande y alumbraba la sala de estar sin necesidad de utilizar otra fuente de luz, las paredes eran en tonos crema combinando con los muebles de madera oscura dando un aire cálido y hogareño a la vivienda; a un lado en la gran sala, se encontraba un piano de cola negro, junto a una guitarra acústica que era sostenida por una base, ambos de apariencia cara y elegante. El comedor, la cocina el baño de abajo estaban decorados con los mismos colores. Había unas escaleras de caracol para dirigirse al piso superior donde se encontraba la habitación principal, una pequeña sala de entretenimiento, una habitación de invitados y un pequeño estudio propiedad de un rubio talentoso y desordenado que revoloteaba por la casa normalmente. Ambos detectives recorrían el mobiliario embobados y sorprendidos por su belleza y elegancia, era realmente toda una maravilla a la vista. O bueno, al menos el único que lo mostraba sin tapujos era Chouji, pues su superior prefería ser más reservado con sus emociones, como siempre.

— ¿Propia, Maestro? —preguntó en una ocasión el detective Nara.

— Rentada —le contestó el músico, que había estado callado desde que comenzó el recorrido. Se limitaba a asentir los halagos por parte del detective Chouji y presentar las habitaciones al entrar en ellas.

— ¿Podremos entrar al taller del señor Uzumaki? —preguntó Shikamaru mientras señalaba con la cabeza la puerta al final de pasillo. Era simple y de color blanco, aparentemente sin importancia.

El cetrino sonrió un poco. — Él no dejaba que nadie entrara. —Comentó mientras abría la puerta para después hacerse a un lado para permitir el paso de los dos hombres. Mantuvo la mirada baja, pues su mente se había llenado de memorias de nuevo. — Incluso para mí han sido contadas las veces en que estuve aquí dentro.

El estudio de Naruto Uzumaki era de un color verde olivo, para sorpresa del mismo Sasuke, que recordaba unas paredes blancas (cuando recién adquirieron la casa), y esperaba encontrarse un chiquero, lleno de manchas de pintura y olor a aceite para corregir las manchas y limpiar los pinceles. Había manchas en los trapos que eran usados para limpiarse las manos y también había botellas de aceite para el aseo de los materiales; si, pero también había un completo orden en el escritorio en el que reposaban los principales materiales, había un restirados para dibujo lleno de bocetos a lápiz y algunos post it pegados en una lámpara que se sujetaba a la superficie de madera para apuntar directamente hacia la mano del dibujante que ocupara ese sitio. Incluso había un futón de color gris, enrollado en una esquina, para cuando estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse e ir a su habitación. El Uchiha pensó, que era ahí donde el dobe pasaba las noches cuando él se demoraba en el estudio de grabación, o en los conciertos de la orquesta, y prefería quedarse en un hotel que viajar algunas horas para volver a su hogar con el que era su novio. Pero, lo que más le sorprendió, seguramente fue que, en la pared al lado de un pequeño librero lleno de material acerca de anatomía humana, técnicas de dibujo, pintura e historia de algunos reconocidos pintores, se encontraba una retrato de unos 50 x 70 de un rostro realmente conocido: Un chico de apariencia elegante y tranquila, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, apoyando sus brazos en una superficie plana, como único adorno una bufanda de color negro que hacia juego con sus ojos y su cabello. Daba un aire tranquilo y de paz. Y tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observado.

— Captó perfectamente su esencia, Maestro —comentó Nara mirando la pintura.

Sí, esa pintura era de él mismo.

Su garganta se hizo un nudo cuando asintió. Sin poder decir nada.

— Bueno, me parece extraño que, siendo un artista, no se llevara nada de sus pertenencias ni su material. Una pintura de estas vale cientos de libras…

— Miles —agregó Nara para sorpresa del cetrino. Que no estaba al tanto de que Naruto ganara tan bien por sus garabatos. — Quizá, no estaba tan perdido cuando comenté la posibilidad de un secuestro.

— Haré un comunicado a los hospitales —advirtió Chouji.

— Quizá la morgue sería más necesaria…

* * *

**SasuNaru- ¡Detén ya, ésta pesadilla! - SasuNaru**

* * *

.

En la noche de ese mismo día, Sasuke se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, en al recámara que compartía con el rubio, mirando con ayuda de su computadora, las miles y miles de fotos que tenía de su vida en Tokyo.

Las primeras fotos que tenía en su pequeño álbum electrónico, eran las de el colegio Konoha, donde había conocido a su novio; ambos con seis años. Recordaba haber sido un niño arisco y serio que se limitaba a ver jugar a los demás en el patio de juegos, su padre le había dicho que ése tipo de cosas era para los niños de "bajo nivel"; por lo que un niño de la familia Uchiha, no tenía porqué andar en la tierra, jugando cosas tan tontas. Sus pequeñas manitas se cerraron en puños, pues realmente tenía muchas ganas de unirse al juego, en el que ahora todos corrían atrás de una pelota de plástico. Miró alrededor, como si esperara ver a su padre mirándolo fríamente, como hacía cuando desaprobaba su comportamiento.

_A lo lejos, apareció un niño de ojos azules, como dos pelotas enormes, la piel levemente más morena que la suya y una sonrisa que le pareció de lo más linda._

— _Yo… esto… ¡Hola! —Dijo nervioso el rubio acercándose a la banca dónde el moreno estaba sentado. Detrás de él, había un grupo de niños, de aproximadamente la misma de edad, que miraban divertidos la escena. — Yo…. Soy Uzumaki, NA- Naruto… 'dattebayo. Yo… Tú…_

— _¿Huh? —preguntó el pelinegro, que sostenía un oniguiri en su mano, a punto de morderlo._

— _¡M-me gustas mucho 'dattebayo! Yo… yo… ¡Creo que eres una niña muy linda!_

— _¿Q-qué? —preguntó sin entender el pequeño Sasuke_

_¿Niña? _

_Mientras, el grupo de niños se había acercado a ellos._

— _¡Anda! —dijo uno— ¡dale un beso!_

_Lo siguiente que sintió Naruto fue las manos de los niños sobre su espalda y cabeza haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante. Mientras que Sasuke, sentía como unos labios ajenos golpeaban a los suyos._

Sasuke sonrió de lado, pero no se trataba de una sonrisa de felicidad, dejándose resbalar por el respaldo de la cama, metiéndose en las cobijas. — Tú no puedes ser capaz de acabar con algo como eso dobe… ni tú ni yo podemos. —Susurró antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**SasuNaru- ¡Detén ya, ésta pesadilla! - SasuNaru**

* * *

**.**

***Flashback Antes de la pesadilla***

_**5 meses antes…**_

— Ne, teme. ¡Tengo hambre 'ttebayo! —se quejaba un rubio avanzando hacia la cocina, donde se recargó perezosamente en la pequeña barra tomando un poco de soda del vaso que ya estaba servido.

— Te he dicho que no grites dentro de la casa, dobe. ¡Y ese vaso es mío! —Se quejó el pelinegro mientras seguía cortando vegetales en una tabla y después los echaba sobre una sartén con aceite caliente. Su novio era realmente alguien demasiado impaciente como para soportar quince minutos en lo que terminaba todo para la cena. — Vete a quitar toda esa pintura de encima primero.

Uzumaki Naruto, era el nombre de uno de los artistas contemporáneos mejor pagados de Asia y de entre los 100 mejores a nivel mundial. Pero también era un simple chico demasiado perezoso para cocinar, por lo que su cena cotidiana era un envase de ramen instantáneo. Gracias al cielo no vivía solo: Su novio era quien se hacía cargo de todo lo necesario para alimentarse y cuidar la casa; Uchiha Sasuke era un músico en el conservatorio de Tokyo, los últimos dos años desempeñaba como director de orquesta, pero tal cargo no era completamente sencillo de llevar y era muy difícil subir en ello hasta lograr ser realmente reconocido. Aparte de eso, era autor; muchos músicos y bandas famosas compraban sus composiciones que, con el correcto manejo, se convertían en verdaderos top tens.

— ¿Ramen casero? —preguntó el joven rubio, sacudiendo su melena rubia mientras con un trapo mojado se limpiaba las pequeñas manchas de pintura óleo que adornaban sus mejillas y manos. A su novio no le gustaba esa comida, así que era raro que lo preparara.

Pero, Naruto recordó, cuando el pelinegro quería darle un regalo o una sorpresa, ésa era la manera en la que lo hacía. El frío Uchiha nunca era muy expresivo a pesar de ser músico, así que pequeños detalles como ése eran los que mostraban su amor.

— ¿No puedo prepararte tu comida favorita? —preguntó ofendido Sasuke.

Naruto resopló. — Dime la verdad bastardo, ¿qué hiciste?

Los adjetivos como dobe, teme o bastardo, eran prácticamente apodos que ambos le habían puesto al otro durante su adolescencia, por lo que la costumbre a pesar de los años, no cambió.

El moreno frunció los labios.

— Vale. Quería decírtelo hasta que acabáramos de comer, pero… Como siempre, eres demasiado molesto y ansioso. —Puso un gran plato de ramen frente a su alborotado rubio, para después recargarse sobre la barra descansando su mandíbula sobre sus manos unidas, una postura que había adquirido desde niño. Miró a Naruto tomar los palillos y decidió que era mejor decírselo en ése momento, porque si no, el kitsune estaría demasiado entretenido en comer que no le pondría atención a él.

— Tú… ¿Recuerdas que estaba entre los candidatos para dirigir la orquesta sinfónica de Londres? —preguntó vagamente, tratando de actuar como si fuera un hecho de los más común y aburrido.

— Sí, creo que lo mencionaste 'dattebayo. Por cierto, Gaara, me envió un mensaje esta mañana; el bebé de Temari-chan está por nacer.

A eso era a lo que no quería llegar el moreno.

Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, siempre con ese maldito mapache.

El nombrado, era un arquitecto que habría crecido junto a Naruto. Incluso lo había conocido antes que a él. Hace medio año, había sido transferido a Londres debido a la empresa dónde trabajaba; para encanto de Sasuke y tristeza de Naruto. Y es que, para el moreno, el pelirrojo siempre había estado obsesionado con su rubio, por lo que no era raro, que ambos se odiaran a muerte y si no se abrían la garganta al instante de verse era siempre por el Uzumaki.

Sasuke hizo sonar su garganta.

— Pues felicidades a Temari, supongo. Lo único que siento es que el pobre niño tendrá un tío mapache como aquel.

Naruto negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Su novio era imposible.

— Bueno, ya, sigamos con lo que me estabas diciendo 'ttebayo.

Sasuke suspiró. — Mecontratarontengoelpuesto. —dijo tan rápido como puso mirando el techo.

— ¿Huh? Habla bien teme.

— ¡Que me dieron el puesto! Que lamento que no te emocione tanto como cuando supiste que tu mapache ése tenía que irse con su gran trabajo de disque-arquitecto.

Naruto sonrió y rio un poco, conocía esa cara. Así que para callar al moreno, se levantó apoyándose en sus manos para después inclinarse y chocar con sus labios los de su guapo novio. — Y apenas hace una semana dijiste que darías clases toda tu vida.

Sasuke se sonrojó alejándose del rubio. Pasando su mano por su boca por la vergüenza, tratando de hacer desaparecer lo rojo de sus mejillas.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, 'datebayo! —Después sonrió más al preguntar— ¿Será el próximo año?

— ¿Próximo? —Sasuke levantó una ceja—, por supuesto que no dobe. En cuanto antes debo estar ahí. Me voy en quince días.

— ¿15? —La sonrisa del rubio bajo. Sasuke sintió ternura al ver la carita desconsolada de su kitsune, así que dio la vuelta alrededor de la barra, para salir de la cocina y recargarse en la misma barra pero del lado del rubio, a un lado de él. — Es demasiado pronto… y…y… ¿Cuánto estarás ahí?

— Un año —respondió con simpleza el moreno.

Naruto frunció el ceño, bajando su mirada tristona. Sasuke supo, que aunque al rubio le doliera todo el alma la idea de estar separados tanto tiempo, si era por bien de su novio, Naruto aceptaría. Pues era demasiado valiosos el hilo que los unía; por lo que sería fuerte si su relación lo necesitaba. Vio toda ésta determinación en los ojitos del rubio y antes de que la dijera en voz alta, lo salvó de sus pensamientos.

— Pero, ¿vienes conmigo, no?

Un par de esmeraldas azules lo enfocaron al instante.

— ¿Contigo?

— Ajá.

— ¿A Londres?

— Que sí.

— ¿Quieres… que me vaya contigo… a Londres… en quince días? —preguntó el rubio separando palabra por palabra y meditando muy bien, esperando no equivocarse.

— ¿Con quién más iría? —Preguntó Sasuke irónicamente. Se acercó hacia su rubio, para dirigirse hacia su cuello y besarle sensualmente a un lado, para después subir hasta llegar a su oreja, besando y chupando el lóbulo de su novio jugando coquetamente con él. — ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué haríamos un cliché de relación a distancia?

— Yo… bueno, debo admitir que si pensé hacerlo. —se avergonzó el rubio, jugando con sus palillos chinos. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias de su novio, para después abrirlos enseguida y agarrarlo por los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos — Espera, 'ttebayo. Todo está perfecto y fino teme… pero… ¿Haz pensado en mi trabajo? No puedo trabajar por computadora o algo parecido.

— Vente conmigo —dijo el pelinegro sobre su oído soplando un poco, haciendo que el kitsune se sintiera estremecer. — Y luego, de ahí vemos.

Naruto lo miró. Sopesando las palabras de Sasuke. Se mordió su labio inferior pensando.

— Piénsalo. —Le dijo Sasuke sentándose ahora sí, tomando un plato de verduras cocidas (pues era verdad que no le gustaba el ramen), y comiendo gratamente. Se quedó en silencio un momento para después agregar. — Supongo que lo de distancia podría funcionar… sólo hay que esperar a que junte algo de dinero, y cada dos meses podría pagarte un vuelo a Londres, te quedas una semana y regresas a Japón a pintar. Asunto resuelto.

— ¡Eso sería tirar el dinero 'ttebayo!

— No me conformo con verte cada medio año. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, en lugar de cada dos meses, que sea cada mes; no podría dormir en una cama tan fría por tanto tiempo.

Las mejillas del rubio se volvieron rojas, acuchillando a su novio con la mirada.

— Teme-bastardo.

***Fin de flashback***

* * *

**.**

**Holaaaaaaaaa ¡!**

Espero que les guste mucho. Sólo tengo 4 reviews, pero de todas maneras espero que les guste ésta actualización. Éste fanfic es, en realidad, un fanfic muy pequeño. No creo que llegue a más de 10 caps (aproximadamente). Ya que ésta historia va alrededor de la desaparición de Naruto y los problemas que tiene Sasuke para darse cuenta de lo valioso que es su novio y cuanto lo quiere.

La parte de "flashback" estará dedicada al pasado, cuando Naruto y Sasuke eran felices… o al menos, como solían serlo antes de viajar a Londres.

¿Dudas? ¿Errores? ¿Les gustó? ¿Debo seguir?

Un beso!

**Wiiel ... ¡OFF!  
**


	3. La primera manifestación

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero ****el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda ****COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO**** el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **Es totalmente cierto que ninguno de los personajes es mío, totalmente. Pero, ¡admitámoslo!, yo haría maravillas jugando con ellos y creando dramas por aquí y por allá.

**Y… ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

**.**

"**Detén ya ésta pesadilla"**

**®Wiiel_**

**- 3 -**

**La primera manifestación**

.

Sus ojos se abrieron, el reciente sueño había sido inquietante, su corazón estaba acelerado y sus labios resecos. Dio la vuelta, rodando en la mullida cama en dónde descansaba, estaba en su habitación, el olor a canela y madera lo recibió como cada día lo hacía e internamente sonrió complacido. Su reloj, en la mesita del lado derecho, marcaba las 11 de la mañana; frunció el ceño ante esto. ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto, cuando la alarma tendía a sonar a eso de las siete u ocho? Le gustaba despertar con el sonido de las aves y el lejano pero distinguible del río, que se escondía en el pequeño bosque cerca de su propiedad. Levantó la cabeza topándose con su techo oscuro, pensando y rememorando por qué parecía que su cabeza se había convertido en una pelota de pin pon; porque… mierda, sí que le dolía. Parpadeó repetidamente, sus ojos parecían demasiado sensibles a pesar de que el sol no había comenzado a ser realmente fuerte. Sus brazos y piernas estaban algo entumecidas, y sentía una presión en su cintura. Así que levanto las sábanas blancas junto con el cobertor de color dorado.

Estaba dentro de sus pantalones negros de vestir y su camisa azul de ayer.

Se dejó caer entonces, contra el suave colchón, rebotando levemente.

— Perfecto, ahora eres un ebrio —se dijo con voz agria. Su garganta raspaba, probablemente debido a las tantas bebidas con alcohol que había tomado. Nunca había sido muy tolerante con el sake, y ahora en Londres, estaba seguro que todas las botellas conocidas servían para tirarlo de borracho con el primer vaso. Se dio la vuelta golpeando su rostro con la almohada tostada, la cual liberó una fragancia a canela y menta. Suspiró con añoranza, pues el olor de su rubio aún estaba ahí. Deseó que todo fuera un sueño, y poder volver a los días en que no necesitaba de una almohada perfumada para subsistir. — Dobe… —Murmuró contra la tela con tono nostálgico que en presencia de nadie dejaría salir de sus labios.

_Maybe I'm a shot in the dark… and you are the morning light  
Maybe this is sad but it's true…. __Baby, maybe you got nothing to lose_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Alejándose de la almohada y levantándose tan rápido que al acto su cerebro pareció quejarse por el brusco movimiento haciendo que tuviera un dolor punzante en la frente. Cerró los ojos apretando los dientes.

_You could be the best of me…_

— ¿Dobe? —preguntó esperanzado. Se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo para mantenerse y caminó hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar también a su novio escuchando música mientras aseaba, además de uno que otro gallo que dejaba salir. Siempre decía que su gusto en música era un asco, pero en ese momento, lo sintió como el canto de los ángeles.

Al estar en la planta baja, se encontró el plato de Hans, su perro. Tenía servido un puño de croquetas de distintos colores y en un tazón más pequeño había un poco de agua. Pasando por alto el hecho de que su mascota no rondaba por ahí (cosa rara ya que el perro y Naruto se llevaban como hijo y padre), se dirigió a la cocina, de dónde provenía la música. Su corazón de aceleró cuando escuchó pasos andar de un extremo a otro y el sonido de trastes.

— ¿Naruto? —Preguntó al abrir las pequeñas puertas dobles que estaban suspendidas.

Esperaba encontrarse con una cabellera rubia dando vueltas mientras seguía con su qué hacer, con todo y la música y los gallos. Estaba dispuesto a olvidar el video junto con los últimos tres días.

Había música.

Pero no rubio ni gallos de éste al cantar.

— ¡Sasuke!

Se quedó quieto, procesando la sorpresa inicial y la depresión continua.

Un leve "clic" llegó a sus oídos, cuando el pequeño estéreo negro que posaba en uno de los muebles cercanos al refrigerador fue apagado.

— Lo… Lo siento, no sabía cómo apagarlo —se disculpó la chica de cabellos rosas mientras se alejaba del aparato. — Yo… bueno… parecía estar programado para comenzar a reproducirse y…

— ¿Tú? —preguntó algo perdido parpadeando repetidamente.

La mujer sonrío. — Sakura Haruno —le recordó de manera amable.

**[N/a**: Sakura es de Londres, ignoren el que el nombre sea japonés, pues si le cambiamos el nombre siento que no se vería lindo.**] **

— Tú… ¿Tú me trajiste aquí? —preguntó mientras jalaba una silla de la barra y se sentaba pesadamente. Apoyó sus codos en la superficie y con sus palmas cubrió su rostro. Había tardado demasiado en borrar el gesto de chico-esperanzado-nivel-shoujo-manga de su cara. Debía tener una finta patética ahora. Ahora, parecía que tendría que pagarle a la pelirosa por servirle de niñera en cada una de sus borracheras, o qué ¿seguía darle llaves?

Eso lo hizo pensar…

— ¿Cómo… cómo…?

— Es gracioso que preguntes cuando es la segunda vez —comentó. — El GPS de tu auto tiene ésta dirección y tú dejaste las llaves sobre la mesa del bar antes de salir. Ayer prácticamente me las lanzaste después de pagar la cuenta; cosa que es demasiado reprochable ¿qué si hubiera sido el tipo de persona que robaría tu auto? —le preguntó mientras ponía en frente de él una taza de líquido negro y humeante: café.

Sasuke volteó. — Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, es un buen auto.

— Creo que ya habíamos quedado en que no soy como "cualquiera" desde que se me pasó por la cabeza el venir a dejar a un hombre borracho hasta su casa. —Su sonrisa pretendía ser amable y consoladora, pero el pelinegro estaba metido en otras cosas por lo que no le puso la debida atención. — Hablo en serio, es sólo una buena acción.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. — Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarte a desayunar… O almorzar, —rectificó fijándose en la hora del reloj en la pared.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tu cabeza debe estar matándote

¿Un Uchiha doblegado por una resaca? ¡Ja!

— Puedo con ello —fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y rodear la barra, para acercarse a la estufa y el lavamanos. La chica tomó su lugar en la barra mirando de vez en cuando hacia donde estaba trabajando el hombre. Sus ojos jade se posaron en la ancha espalda, bien formada y esculpida; parecía no ser precisamente un hombre de gimnasios y jornadas programadas, pero tenía lo suyo. Claro que lo tenía. Para su sorpresa y encanto, el hombre parecía desenvolverse en la cocina como un chef profesional, pues dejaba en claro que eso de que sólo las mujeres pueden hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo era un mito. El de ojos negros iba de un lado al otro, y ni siquiera parecía que hubiera tenido una borrachera la noche anterior. Tomaba de ves en ves un sorbo de café, pero nada más.

_¡Grrrr…! ¡Grrrr…! ¡Grrrr…! ¡Grrrr…! _

A su lado, salido de no sé dónde, estaba el enorme pastor alemán que era mascota del pelinegro cocinero. El perro la miraba con algo que se acercaba mucho al desagrado, y había retraído el hocico de forma que enseñara sus dientes. Apretaba la mandíbula de una forma que dejaba en claro que le dejaría una muy fea marca si se atrevía a retarlo.

Pero por suerte, su príncipe de cabello negro la salvó de la pequeña bestia.

— Hans —le regaño con voz firme y autoritaria. El perro, por su parte, sólo siguió mostrándole los dientes con enojo, ignorando a su dueño. — ¡Hans! —Ésta vez utilizó un pequeño trapo que estaba a su mano, y lo movió de arriba abajo, para llamar la atención del animal. Después lo tomó del collar y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de su enorme jardín. El perro ladró cuando le cerraron la puerta y lo dejaron fuera, molesto siguió rascando un rato la puerta. El príncipe de cabellos negros se acercó colgándose el trapo sobre el hombro y dirigiéndose al lavamanos, antes de seguir con el almuerzo. — Disculpa, no suele ser agresivo, todo lo contrario. Más con…

Se calló antes de nombrarle.

Pero la chica de pelo rosa no era precisamente tonta.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Es de él el perro? —preguntó acomodándose en la silla y jugando con el tenedor que Sasuke le había puesto cerca, al igual que un cuchillo, una cuchara y un pequeño mantel de tela.

— Podría decirse —fue lo único que dijo éste. Dándole un trago a su café de nuevo. Parecía reacio a dejar saber más información acerca del nombrado rubio, así que Sakura tuvo que ser más inventiva e intentarlo de nuevo:

— Tú... tienes ascendencia japonesa o…

— Soy japonés —aclaró asintiendo — vinimos por mi trabajo.

El "vinimos" le hiso tomar valor para una pregunta más:

— La última vez… Cuando… Cuando estaba aquí yo… —dudó un momento, así que bajó el rostro aún con el tenedor entre sus blancos dedos— escuché un poco. ¿Él…?

Pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar.

Riiiiin~ Riiiin~ Ambos miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina, en la pared dónde reposaba un teléfono de color gris. O al menos lo que parecía ser un teléfono. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, después se acercó al aparato, colocando el auricular en su oído.

— ¿Sí? —esperó un momento, escuchando la respuesta por el comunicador. Asintió levemente antes de agregar: — En un momento.

La peli rosa le miró interrogante cuando le vio pulsar un gran botón de color azul, después se escuchó en leve "Brrrrrrrrrm" antes de una cerradura abriéndose.

Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, pero quedándose en el salón. El Sol había comenzado a salir con las fuerza y los grandes ventanales de la sala-comedor no se le antojaban por el momento. Pues su cabeza aún estaba dañada por los efectos de la noche pasada. Por su parte, Sakura se sintió en una especie de deja vù.

Y no aguantó las ganas de levantarse a escuchar por detrás de las puertitas dobles.

— ¿Noticias? —Le escuchó preguntar al moreno.

— Maestro Uchiha. No quisiera esperanzarle en vano, pero veníamos para notificarle que su novio no ha salido del país. O al menos no en auto o avión. Los puertos han sido notificados también, por lo que deberíamos comenzar a sopesar otras opciones.

— ¿Otras opciones? Agradecería que fuera un poco más claro, Nara-san —Sakura abrió más los ojos, tratando de procesar la información dada. La voz suave y tranquila que había escuchado hace unos minutos se había transformado en una más gruesa y parecía algo molesta.

**[N/a2:** si se dan cuenta, Sasu habla con los honoríficos y Sakura, Chouji y Shikamaru no. Esto es para reforzarles que ellos no son japoneses.**]**

— Secuestros, asesinatos, suicidios, hoy en día todo eso es una realidad —comentó el compañero del detective…

— Necesitamos permiso para observar su jardín —dijo yendo al grano Shikamaru.

El Uchiha soltó un bufido. — ¿Y buscar qué? ¿Una tumba, tierra movida y esas cosas? Esperan que les deje entrar a mi propiedad a rebuscar, por si dan con el cadáver de Naruto —Soltó una carcajada sarcástica

— Protocolo —dijo simplemente el detective, acomodándose su chaqueta de cuero. — Podemos volver con una orden, si nos lo niega.

— Pues…

— Sasuke, —le llamó la peli rosa interrumpiéndolo. La verdad es que sólo lo había hecho para evitar alguna situación estresante entre el pelinegro y los oficiales. Además que había notado la ofensa que sentía éste al prácticamente ser juzgado como sospechoso.

— Oh, vaya. Sentimos la interrupción —dijo Shikamaru levantando una ceja ante la muchacha. Después volteó a ver al dueño de la casa. — ¿Necesitaremos una orden, Maestro Uchiha?

— Hagan lo que quieran —fue lo único que soltó éste, tal como si fuera un insulto.

Los dos hombres se alejaron, para ir al jardín y dar una vuelta tratando de encontrar lo que fuera que sirviera para su investigación.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, adentrándose en su cocina.

La chica Haruno se quedó estática un momento.

— Son unos inútiles —comentó Sasuke, dándole una mordida al sándwich que se había preparado. Para su compañera, en cambio, había cocinado un omelet de huevo con algunas hiervas de olor y más ingredientes perfectamente cortados y combinados que la muchacha sintió estar viendo una revista de cocina. — Al menos deberían tener más información antes de andar tachando culpables.

Aún sin despegar la vista de su plato, la muchacha habló.

— ¿Él… está perdido?

— No —la voz del moreno se había vuelto ronca, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la orilla de la estufa (con el vidrio previamente cerrado). — No está desaparecido… me dejó. Es diferente.

¿Dejarle? ¿A alguien como él? ¿A ÉL?

— ¿Y no has podido contactarle? —Quiso saber — llamarle o algo parecido.

Sasuke la miró. ¿Acaso no era obvia la pregunta?

— ¿Y su familia en Japón?

— Sólo tiene a sus abuelos —comentó el muchacho pasando su mano por su rostro— el viejo no estaba de acuerdo en que viniéramos a Londres por algo tan simple como mi empleo. Así que no es de extrañar que no responda mis llamadas. Y no ha contactado con su abuela, pero tampoco es como si fuera a querer alarmarlos.

— Pero… ¿No te preocupa? —preguntó ella

— Por supuesto que lo hace. —Dijo mirándola de una manera que decía que no intentara dudar de ello— pero sé que está bien. A pesar de que esos incompetentes estén creyendo que lo he enterrado en nuestro propio jardín. Naruto está bien.

— Pero, ¿no has pensado que… podría haber sido secuestrado? —La chica parecía reacia a ceder— ¿y si está muerto?

— ¡Sakura! —le advirtió con voz potente el hombre acercándose hacia la barra, y haciendo que la muchacha diera un pequeño brinco. Y ser las sillas altas, sus muslos golpearon levemente la barra, haciendo que el pequeño vaso de zumo de naranja cayera sobre su coqueta falda de color blanco y salpicara solo un poco su blusa azul.

_Perfecto. _Se reprendió. _Compro un conjunto exactamente para una situación como ésta y lo arruino tirándole jugo._

— ¡Demonios!

Sasuke dio un paso atrás.

— Está bien —dijo la mujer cuando vio que su acompañante iba a traerle algo para limpiarse. — Sólo permíteme pasar a tu baño y en un segundo estoy lista.

El pelinegro aceptó asintiendo, antes de indicarle dónde era.

* * *

**SasuNaru- ¡Detén ya, ésta pesadilla! - SasuNaru**

* * *

.

— Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… Lo arruinaste, lo arruinaste por completo.

— Debí comenzar a interrogarlo desde antes, o al menos debí quitarme la falda frente a él o fingir que se me caía mientras la secaba —hablaba consigo misma la peli rosa, en bragas y mojando los pedazos dónde había caído el zumo para después frotar la fina tela con una toalla del baño, esperando no necesitar de meterla a la lavadora. — Sakura, al menos debiste permitir que te limpiara ¡era una buena oportunidad! —chilló molesta mirando al espejo del baño y hablándole a su lindo reflejo.

— Rompí por completo la atmósfera —se lamentó— y fue tú culpa Sakura —volvió a mirar hacia el espejo, frunciendo el ceño y después señalándose con un dedo: — Es el mejor hombre con el que te has topado desde que naciste, prácticamente está soltero y tú no dejas de tontear como si fuera un vil chico como los muchos que llenan Londres.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —dijo algo asustada. El agua que llenaba el pequeño lavamanos previamente tapado con un pequeño corcho de plástico, se movía en ondas, como si desde el frente fueran mandadas pequeñas vibraciones por el agua hasta estrellarse en el otro extremo del lavamanos. ¿Cómo era posible que se moviera de tal forma si no había qué causara tales movimientos? Si se tratara de una gotera, se verían ondas formando círculos, no líneas parecidas a pequeñas olas desde la parte del lavamanos que se conectaba con la pared hacia dónde se encontraba ella.

— Ahora también resulta que ves cosas —se recriminó.

Metió la mano jalando de la pequeña cadena del corcho que mantenía el agua, de ésta manera el líquido fue conducido hacia la tubería.

Pero no por eso el extraño fenómeno se quedaba ahí.

_**Fuuuu~ Fuuuu~ Fuuuu~ Fuuuu~**_

Paró su pequeño monólogo cuando un sonido, parecido al que hacía el viento al entrar en un espacio pequeño, comenzó a escucharse en el interior del pequeño baño. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con que la ventana estaba cerrada y no parecía haber otro lugar que pudiera hacer tal sonido.

_**Fuuuu~ Fuuuu~**_

¿Qué mierda? Pensó mirando a su alrededor abrazando su semi-seca falda, apretándola con las manos. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al causante.

_**Fuuuu~ Fuuuu~ Fuuuu~ Fuuuu~**_

— ¿Qué mierda pasa? —dijo ésta vez muy asustada, pues sentía que alguien la estaba observando, pero no conseguía dar con el responsable, pues parecía que no lo había.

**_Fuuuu~ Fuuuu~ Fuuuu~ Fuuuu~_**

Su miedo se convirtió en pánico, su ritmo cardiaco incrementó y salió disparada del baño, esperando encontrarse con aquel guapo príncipe que la salvara de su baño encantado (sí, había sonado estúpido hasta para ella). La sensación de ser observada no desapareció cuando cruzaba la habitación principal, sentía una mirada en su nuca cuando comenzó a caminar y hasta podría jurar que haber sentido aire pasar por su nuca, sintiendo miedo a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos mientras trataba de hacer desaparecer aquella sensación tan inquietante.

No se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar contra alguien:

— Haruno —le llamó el grueso hombre.

— Chouji —le dijo ella sintiendo que el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Miró alrededor antes de entablas una conversación con el hombre. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Sabes que es mi trabajo por las mañanas —le explicó éste. Que además de ser el gerente en el bar en el que trabajaba la muchacha, también servía como detective junto con Shikamaru, su mejor amigo desde la infancia. A pesar de que siempre era animado y de buen genio, en ese momento se mostraba serio y hasta precavido, tenía la quijada algo apretada y abría y cerraba las manos. — Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? O mejor dicho: ¿Qué estás haciendo con ése sujeto? ¡En su casa! —A pesar de que hablaba casi en susurros, expresaba a la perfección cómo se sentía por la situación.

— ¿Recuerdas al chico de hace dos noches? El que estuvo toda la noche en la mesa 7 hablando por teléfono y murmurando cosas por el celular. Ése era Sasuke Uchiha. Ésa noche lo traje a su casa y los últimos días ha ido a beber al bar. Hasta ayer, que cayó por completo, tuve que acompañarlo de nuevo, no iba a ser seguro mandarlo así sólo.

— ¡Para eso existen los taxis!

— Pero… Pero yo no quise enviarlo en uno.

— Sakura. Ése hombre está siendo investigado ¿sabes? Su novio desapareció de la noche a la mañana y él es el único que podría tener contacto, además ¿has visto lo alterado que está? ¿Acaso de todas maneras seguirás jugando a la niñera?

La muchacha levantó las manos. — ¿Estás diciendo que es culpable?

— Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario —asintió el Akimichi. — Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, encontraremos el cuerpo del rubio enterrado en algún lugar del bosque o ahogado en el río. Eso… O la presión acabará haciéndolo declarar.

— Él no mató a nadie. Él chico ése lo dejó. Sasuke jamás podría haber hecho lo que le acusas.

Chouji resopló.

— Así que eso era… ¿Te gusta el asesino aquel? —levantó una ceja y después negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué si me gusta? —preguntó altaneramente, mirándolo con reto en los ojos. Por supuesto que le gustaba el moreno. Tenía todo lo que una mujer buscaba: buen gusto (su casa era hermosa), sentido de la moda, talento (parecía que trabajaba en un cargo importante de una orquesta o algo así), era bueno en la cocina y le gustaban los animales. Además claro, de que debía ser bueno manejando sus atributos, porque estaba para echarle chocolate y comérselo entero. — Tiene un buen trabajo, es guapo y una buena persona.

— Un músico extranjero siempre será mejor que un policía de suelto medio ¿no? —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. — Ahora veo porqué tanto desairabas a Lee diciendo que "no estabas lista" para dar el paso.

— Yo jamás le di esperanzas a Lee.

— Claro que sí, lo mueves a tu antojo. Pero yo que tú, agarraba mis cosas y me largaba, que ése músico-asesino jamás te va a corresponder.

— Cállate Chouji.

El hombre sonrió. — Para empezar: es maricón. Debe ser muy frustrante para ti.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar gritarle en la cara. Eso era algo en lo que ya había pensado y (aunque no tuviera la solución por el momento), estaba segura de que tenía lo suficiente para hacer que ese moreno la mirara sólo a ella.

— Lárgate —le susurró furiosa.

— Lo haré —él se encogió de hombros antes de voltearse y decir, como no queriendo la cosa: — Y créeme, andando en bragas no harás que le den ganas de quitártelas.

Sonrojada y enfurruñada, la chica se puso su recién lavada falda.

* * *

.

*** Flashback Antes de la pesadilla***

La sinfónica acaba de tocar, había sido un concierto maravilloso. El público no tardó en levantarse de sus butacas y romper en aplausos para mostrar su admiración por los talentos que había reunidos ahí, quienes habían interpretado las mejores obras clásicas con el espíritu y la energía de las nuevas generaciones. Al centro, dándole la espalda a todos menos a su orquesta, había estado el considerado "El hombre más joven en dirigir la orquesta sinfónica de Londres"; sus brazos de movían completamente inmersos en las notas, sus ojos habían estado cerrados durante la mayor parte del concierto y a veces no podía evitar sobre emocionarse dando un pequeño salto marcando la entrada de las percusiones, o moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente sintiendo que todo en su vida iba mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía, pero también sabía que esa seguridad tan característica de su persona, se la debía a un hombre dos años menor que él, que estaba sentado en la butaca continua a la que ocupaba el jefe de la orquesta. El Sol que siempre lo animaba cuando, al llegar a casa, comenzaba a maldecir su suerte de tener que dar clases de música en una preparatoria; quien siempre le daba palmadas en la espalda alentándolo o llegaba a darle puñetazos para que dejara de decir estupideces y no abandonara sus sueños. Había muchas cosas que tenía para agradecer a aquel desenfadado rubio, y aunque no era muy expresivo con los sentimientos, en momentos como ése (aun estando rodeado de gente), sentía que su sentir volaba al compás de las notas hasta el corazón de su rubio, se su Naruto. Y sumándose a la lista de agradecimientos, ahora también le agradecía con su alma el haber aceptado el venir a Londres con él. Si fuera honesto, le diría que de no ser así él no hubiera aceptado el cargo.

Su vida estaba bien. Su relación iba bien. Sus sueños estaban cumpliéndose. ¿Podría ser más feliz?

.

Al final de dicho espectáculo, Naruto se levantó y caminó hacia uno de los pasillos cercanos a las escaleras, para buscar a su novio y ahogarlo a besos debido a los sentimientos que le hacía experimentar cada vez que lo escuchaba y veía entregarse tanto a la música que tanto amaba.

— ¿Qué tal Naruto? —Escuchó que le preguntaba Kakashi. El peliblanco a su lado era Hatake Kakashi, segundo dueño de la orquesta sinfónica y jefe de su novio. El hombre era de ascendencia japonesa, aunque no sabía muy bien hablar el idioma, le emocionaba el poder hablar con alguien que era nativo de aquel país al igual que sus antepasados.

— Fue… —simplemente no podía encontrar las palabas adecuadas.

— Te entiendo —sonrió el hombre mientras tomaba al menos por el hombro guiándolo entre la gente, tratando de evitar a la gente que quería hablar con él.

— Si no lo abrazo en éste instante, voy a explotar de orgullo —dijo el Uzumaki extasiado. A su lado el peliblanco soltó una carcajada abriéndose paso entre el público. — Pero si le cuentas lo que acabo de decirte serás tú quien explote ¿me explico?

Aquellas palabras sólo lo hicieron reír más.

Pero, al encontrar al gran director de la orquesta, a Naruto se le fueron las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo como estaba planeando desde que acabó el concierto. Pues el ver a **su** teme platicando animadamente con una mujer alta de cabellos rojos que vestía coquetamente con un vestido negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación con un gran escote que dejaba descubierta su nívea espalda y su sensual figura. Además de que tenía sus manos en las mejillas de **su** teme…

*** Fin del flashback Antes de la pesadilla ***

* * *

**.**

**PSSSSSSSSSS! …. Y que lo cachan de infiel ¡! XD**

¡Hola chicas y chicos (si es que hay chicos que leen esto)! Perdónenme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mis musas se fueron de vacaciones navideñas y parece que se tomaron las vacaciones hasta el nuevo año chino o algo así, porque andaban de ebrias por ahí y no me dejaban publicar nada bueno e interesante.

Espero que les guste este cap. Fue hecho en 4 horas nada más, cosa que me parecer demasiado poco, pero quería actualizar. Como siempre son 11 hojas de Word, aunque debo admitir que me costó. ¿Saben qué me costó más? Los pensamientos de Sakura, oh sí, no sabía qué poner. **¡ODIO A SAKURA!** Sí la odio, tanto en el manga/anime real, como en los fanfictions. Así que en mis historias normalmente la encontrarán como la mala del cuento o como un simple papel secundario.

¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Regaños? ¿Errores? ¿Horrores? ¿Dudas?

Yo sí tengo una, una duda existencial. Y creo que algunas de mis lectoras han sido contagiadas por ésta duda:

¿**DÓNDE CARAJOS, ESTÁ NARUTO?**

Y esta… **¿QUÉ HIZO SASUKE PARA QUE LO DEJARA?**

¿Ustedes qué creen que haya pasado? Espero sus hipótesis: D

**Wiiel …¡OFF!**


	4. Forever & Always

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero ****el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda ****COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO**** el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **Es totalmente cierto que ninguno de los personajes es mío, totalmente. Pero, ¡admitámoslo!, yo haría maravillas jugando con ellos y creando dramas por aquí y por allá.

**Nota:** Muchas me decían por review, que el amor que Sasuke le profesaba a Naru era súper palpable, y que no podían creer que él estuviera poniéndole los cuernos. Les tengo dos respuestas; _**1) Ellos dejaron Japón 5 meses atrás, al momento en el que se desarrolla nuestra historia y 2) ¿Cuándo hablé de una infidelidad y de un Naru muerto? Y otra cosita más: La flautista zorra es Tayuya**_.

En éste cap se resolverán algunas dudas que tenían, además de un poquito de historia de Sasu y Naru en sus momentos felices.

**Y… Bueno ya, es todo por ahora ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

**.**

"**Detén ya ésta pesadilla"**

**®Wiiel_**

**- 4 -**

**Forever and always**

**.**

[Recuerda leer la notita de arriba antes de empezar la lectura. Si ya lo hiciste, ¡Disfruta!]

.

_**5 meses antes de la pesadilla…**_

"Piénsalo" Volvió a recordar mientras trataba de concentrarse en el movimiento de sus manos, llevaba horas de esa manera, y comenzaba a preocuparse por la creciente torpeza que lo embargaba por aquella simple palabra. Gruño cuando su codo (ya manchado de pintura) embarró de color azul una parte que no tendría que tener aquel tono; definitivamente no podría seguir trabajando como hasta ahora, no se sentía bien, no estaba tranquilo y no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en la conversación de hace unos días.

Se levantó de su lugar, para dejarse resbalar en la pared. Inconscientemente tomó un bloc de dibujo que descansaba junto a muchos otros en uno de los niveles del estante al mismo tiempo. Quedó sentado con las rodillas flexionadas dejando sus muslos más que un poco separados. Tomó en tan conocido bloc de color naranja con espirales jugando con las esquinas de hojas que sobresalían debido a que no estaban ya cosidas al encuadernado. Sonrió al abrirlo: La primera hoja que se encontró tenía plasmado a un chico de cabellos rojos, con mirada turquesa, y que lo miraba aburrido sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos. La siguiente eran varios chicos, que recordaba muy bien, era un dibujo de sus años de colegio. Iruka, su maestro preferido, le sonreía animosamente cuando cambió de página y después le recibió una caricatura graciosa de su abuela, que levantaba un puño en señal de victoria mientras estaba parada sobre un pequeño montón de billetes y algunos tickets parecidos a los de los casinos, detrás se podía distinguir a su abuelo Dan con una gotita en la cabeza. Sonrió complacido.

Pero aquella sonrisa se ensanchó cuando, después de esa imagen, se encontró con aquel a quien amaba tanto: unos cabellos negros, mucho más suaves al tacto que lo que aparentaban, una mirada ónice, que a pesar de verse fría y arrogante a él sólo lo miraban con paciencia y con un cariño reconfortante; incluso aquella sonrisa ladeada que por muchos tiempo le pareció arrogante… Vale, esto último no es completamente cierto: porque la sonrisa arrogante seguía en el mismo lugar que siempre. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… bocetos de misma persona, siete un gran collage con imágenes del mismo moreno, siete, ocho…. Le daba verdadera pereza el imaginarse contándolos.

Tenía 23 años, y más de dos terceras partes de su vida giraba alrededor de aquel moreno de mirada segura.

Era mayor de edad, tenía 23, era un adulto.

Tenía 23 y no quería pasar los siguientes 60 con alguien que no fuera Sasuke…

? Tenía toda una historia con Sasuke, Recordaba un miedo similar, cuando ése moreno se graduó como un gran música y próximo compositor milagroso; esa misma noche (¡y que noche!), éste le había pedido que vivieran juntos, para sorpresa del rubio. Sasuke ya tenía visto el departamento, había pagado la mitad de la primera renta como un adelanto y hasta había procurado escoger una dónde hubiera una recámara enorme y espaciosa pensando en la necesidad de su novio de tener un espacio para hacer lo que tanto le gustaba: pintar.

Vale, había aceptado después de una gran sesión de sexo pasional. Pero desde aquello siempre pensó que había sido coaccionado de aquella manera, ¿cómo iba a negarse después de haber tocado el cielo más de 6 veces y estar más muerto que vivo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de un Adonis como lo era el Uchiha?

Quiso pensar en los pros y contras. Frunciendo el ceño para ser objetivo.

Pros: Estaría con Sasuke, conocería nuevas costumbres, además de la maravillosa comida que salía en las revistas; vería a Gaara, su mejor amigo desde siempre. Estaría con Sasuke y estaría seguro de que él bastardo no se iría y buscaría a alguien más.

Contras: Dejaría su país natal. ¿Habría ramen en Londres?

— ¡Bah! —Se quejó— eso no es ser objetivo 'ttebayo.

Se mordió los labios y sacudió su cabello usando ambas manos. Debería estar pensando en ser responsable, ¿y si al aceptar la proposición de su novio, no sólo dejaba su familia, amigos si no también su trabajo? El pintar era su vida. No estaba seguro de que fuera muy ético el dejar todo de lado y tomar la mano del amor de tu vida seguro de que tu elección ha sido correcta.

Debía ser responsable. Primero su trabajo y su familia, por supuesto. ¡Eso era lo que una persona responsable pensaría!

¿Entonces por qué él no pensaba que eso era correcto?

¿Por qué tenía más ganas de tomar aquella pálida mano y atravesar todo un océano?

¡Toc toc!

— Dobe, sal a comer algo

— ¡Pero aún no termino! —respondió frunciendo el ceño y ocupando quizá más del volumen necesario.

Escuchó un suspiro largo. — Naruto, no has comido nada desde el desayuno. ¡Y el ramen no cuenta como comida! —se apresuró a aclarar adivinando la respuesta de su novio. El nombrado hizo un puchero a pesar de que no podía verlo.

— Anda, terminas después.

— No puedo, es para entrega 'ttebayo —inventó al instante. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un suspiro y después unos pasos tomando su camino hacia la cocina; sonrió tristemente imaginándose la cara molesta de su amado novio que, después de haberse tomado la molestia de preparar la cena, se viera sentándose sólo a comerla. En parte le sorprendió esa actitud tan sumisa del moreno, hubiera jurado que aporrearía la puerta gritando cosas como "¡Esto no es un jodido hotel!", o "A la próxima muérete comiendo ramen".

Sonrió adivinando la razón de aquel extraño comportamiento en Sasuke.

— Me está dando tiempo… —sonrió de una manera que calificaría como tierna.

Sasuke le estaba dando tiempo para pensar en su propuesta, a veces su querido bastardo de verdad que hacía cosas que llegaban a rayar lo tierno… vamos, a su manera pero de todas maneras era tierno. Eso era lo que le gustaba del moreno, que quizá no era demasiado sociable y la mayor parte del tiempo era serio o frío, pero él había llegado a entenderlo.

Bajó la vista, encontrándose con su cuaderno de bocetos de nuevo. Fijándose en aquellos ojos negros que parecían devolverle la mirada.

¿Y si no tenía nada de malo seguir sus más puros deseos?

Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con sus pinceles, sus lienzos, hojas de bocetos, alguno que otro pedazo de carboncillo tirado en el suelo, los trapos sucios llenos de pintura y demás. ¿Era su empleo un pretexto? Había escuchado de artistas que trabajaban a distancia, además de que él parecía tener la fama necesaria para mantener su trabajo a pesar de la distancia…

¿Y su familia?

Su abuela se resignaría, pues desde que él rubio era un niño, ella había predicho que no sería nada fácil de separar del Uchiha. Cuando le dio la noticia de que iba a mudarse a Tokio con él, Tsunade fue la más comprensiva al respecto, incluso dijo que ya veía una boda, aunque eso sí, amenazó con una botella de sake a su ahora declarado yerno. Su abuelo Dan, al contrario, era demasiado atrasado o conservador, por lo que todo el rollo de las relaciones homosexuales era algo que no aceptaba del todo; había sido un gran problema en su momento, pero al menos su abuela ayudaba a que no lograra matar al chico de cabellos ébano.

¿Amigos?

No tenía demasiados, pero… para eso existían cosas como Skype ¿Qué no?

_Vamos Naruto, admite que no tienes excusas válidas… Quieres irte con ese teme y vas a irte con él de todas maneras._

Sonrió por sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Para qué tratar de evitar lo inevitable? —dijo en voz alta un par de veces, como un mantra cerrando los ojos para tomar y soltar aire abriéndolos. Cerró el cuaderno de dibujo poniéndolo sobre el restirador de dibujo a pocos metros de él. Se quitó la bata azul llena de manchas de pintura de diferentes colores, marcas y clases, tirándola sin ningún tipo de cuidado, al suelo.

Se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa y una determinación renovada.

.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con el guapo pelinegro dándole la espalda sentado en la barra que separaba la cocina con la pequeña mesa donde solían comer. Supuso que el moreno no iba a molestarse en preparar la mesa mayor para comer solo, sonrió con un poco de culpabilidad por haberle rechazado la invitación a comer. Se fijó en que no estaba encendida la televisión ni la radio, haciendo que el sonido de los palillos fueran los únicos objetos que llenaran el ambiente.

Se deslizó sin ser detectado, hasta un pequeño estéreo cerca de un mueble pequeño al lado del refrigerador, una de las pocas cosas con las que había contribuido para el departamento. Dándole play al pequeño aparato, no tardó en llegar hacia el lado opuesto de la barra sentándose en frente de su novio.

— Esa canción es deprimente —comentó el Uchiha reconociendo la tonada lenta y, a su parecer tonta, que había sido elegida en la estación que el rubio había sintonizado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba otro par de palillos y tomaba un poco de fideos del plato de su pareja.

— Siempre me ha parecido linda, aunque no me convenza del todo el estilo.

Como única respuesta el otro sonrió de lado.

— Ese siempre ha sido tu estilo, dobe —dijo con un tono casi meloso. — Dramático, lento y cursi. Perfectamente caes en esa descripción.

— Eres experto en cargarte el momento, Uchiha **(1)**

Como un tipo de venganza, el menor se inclinó un poco más sobre la barra para tomar más fideos y agarró la pequeña tapa de la olla en la que habían sido cocinados usándola como plato para poner su comida y servirse a gusto. Sasuke no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, a pesar de que estaba siendo despojado prácticamente de todos los fideos que solía contener su cuenco, quedando sólo el caldo en él.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la parte interna de la cocina, pero no para servirse más fideos. Tomó la olla dónde los había preparado y regresó a su lugar, poniéndola sobre una especie de soporte para evitar que la madera de la barra resultase dañada. Se acomodó y comenzó a comer de la olla. De todas maneras, al ser comida para dos personas, no había mucho como para calificarlo como glotón.

—…Yo haría más si se tratara de ti. —Soltó de repente del peli negro, rompiendo el corto silencio que se había entablado entre ellos. — A la canción, me refiero.

Naruto puso cara de no comprender, en el estéreo ahora sonaba algo proveniente de algún grupo adolescente que seguía un feo estilo pop/balada que no se le antojaba para nada, por lo que miró sin entender al otro.  
Normalmente, Sasuke era el primero en decirle que eran grupos basura llenos de playbacks y demás.

— ¿Huh?

— No esa, ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo cómo te gusta escuchar música extranjera… Esos niños ni siquiera saben cantar, la voz tiene demasiado Auto Tune **(2)** como para si quiera sonar aceptable —negó con la cabeza por el raro gusto musical de su novio, Naruto tomó el control del estéreo para cambiarle a otra estación.

— Dejando eso de lado, me refería a la canción corta-venas de hace rato.

— ¿Corta-venas?

— La del chico moribundo y su boda con pocos recursos. **(3)**

Naruto recordó la canción anterior y asintió agarrando el hilo de la conversación. Pero después cayó en cuenta de las palabras escogidas de su novio para referirse a ella e hizo un pequeño puchero por ello, pues la banda si molaba, aunque fuese extranjera y demás.

— Parachute no es como las demás bandas que dices 'ttebayo —se quejó—, y no usan Auto Tune como los de hace rato. ¡Y no es una canción corta-venas!

— Lo es. Definitivamente una historia muy simple y demasiado "cliché". El pobre moribundo a punto de morir y la novia psicópata-necrofilia que lo hace casarse con ella antes de que le llegue la hora. —Se encogió de hombros para después agregar— una persona pensante no haría aquello, primero hago llamar a los mejores especialistas de Tokio y te mato por siquiera pensar en hacer algo tan estúpido como alejarte.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento, antes de romper a reír.

— ¡En serio que tu manera de decir algo romántico sigue siendo todo un crack 'ttebayo!

Sasuke gruñó.

— Cierto, mejor te mato con mis propias manos. Olvida lo de los especialistas.

Naruto paró entonces, rememorando su anterior "tiempo de meditación". Exactamente por eso amaba tanto a ese bastardo aparentemente sin corazón, siempre solía sorprenderle con cosas como esa; cosas que lo hacían dudar entre golpearlo hasta romperle un brazo o besarle y llevárselo a la cama en el momento.

— Idiota. Por cierto, ¿no ha llamado Ero-sennin? Me enteré que va a sacar el 4to Icha-Icha y planeo decirle que estoy súper ajetreado como para ayudarle con las ilustraciones 'ttebayo. Cada vez que me lo pide siento como si estuviera dibujando para cientos de viejos chaqueteros** (4)**, así que ésta vez te aviso para que no le digas que estoy por aquí, no tardará en quererse aparecer por nuestra puerta para incordiarme.

— No, estuve hablando con Hatake-san, mi nuevo jefe, sobre el viaje. Así que no importa que tu viejo-rabo-verde haya llamado.

Ante eso El rubio bajo un poco la mirada mordiéndose los labios. Había querido sacar el tema pero ahora que se le presentaba no sabía cómo expresarse correctamente.

Al no recibir una contestación ofendida como era costumbre, el otro se le quedó mirando al rubio, extrañado. Pues la mirada del menor se había quedado clavada en él como si fuera un tonto maravillado por un reflejo de luz.

— ¿Dobe?

— Sobre lo de Inglaterra…

Sasuke suspiró, al tiempo que colocaba un fino y pálido dedo sobre los labios de su pareja, mandándolo a callar de una forma amable.

— No importa dobe, exactamente he estado hablando de eso con Hatake-san. He pensado que no necesito partir de un momento a otro, pueden darle la oportunidad a alguien más experimentado y ya tendré tiempo para dedicarme de lleno a ello. No pienso dejarte aquí solo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, con lo torpe que eres morirías por no comer más que ramen instantáneo o intoxicado con tanto bote de aceite de pintura que hay en ese cuartucho tuyo. —Cuando vio que Naruto iba a comenzar a reclamar, sonrió de lado— es mi forma de decir que no necesito un gran trabajo si pondré en riesgo lo que tenemos ahora, usuratonkachi. Tampoco me va mal como profesor, de todas maneras.

El rubio se sintió a punto de llorar… pero sólo a punto.

Quitó la mano del moreno y tomó aire.

— No.

Sasuke lo miró interrogante.

— Tengo 23 años. —Dijo en un tono tan contundente que el moreno dudó de la estabilidad mental del otro, como si fuera un motivo de gran peso en su conversación… fuese la que fuese.

— Si no me dices no me entero

Naruto frunció el ceño. — ¡Esto es importante, teme! —Se quejó—, tengo 23 años y un trabajo… tengo abuelos y amigos en Tokio. ¡Además de que aquí está el Ichiraku y seguramente que el viejo necesita de mi para pagar el colegio de sus nietos y yo lo necesito para que me alimente y poder seguir dibujando, porque si no tengo ideas frescas posiblemente Kabuto-san me corre y no me dan posibilidad de exponer en ningún lado del mundo 'ttebayo…. ¡Y la vieja va a dar el grito al cielo, y el abuelo querrá matarte! Ero-sennin dejará de hacerme dibujar porno… vale eso quizá sea bueno, ¿pero y si lo extraño? No es fácil conseguir un mentor como él, sabes que es como mi padre y…

— ¿Terminaste? —Naruto no supo si el moreno se refería a la comida o a su argumento. Lo vio tomar su plato y vaso usados para rodear la barra y dirigirse hacia el lavamanos, dónde los depositó para después recargarse sobre el mueble.

— ¡Esto es serio, teme! —el rubio se levantó de su banquillo para dirigirse hacia su novio. — ¡No quiero que más Karins** (5)** comiencen a correr detrás de ti, pero al mismo tiempo quiero verte hacer lo que te gusta 'ttebayo!

El moreno levantó una ceja.

— Sabía que el aguarrás** (6)** para limpiar los pinceles algún día te haría desvariar.

— ¡Que le den al aguarrás! —prácticamente gritó el rubio levantando un poco sus manos en puños. Sacudió su bronceada faz para luego decir: — Lo que quiero decir es que tendré un montón de cosas que temer si me voy contigo. Y puede que no me entienda ni la mitad, pero no puedo evitar el desear irme hasta el infierno si es necesario, con tal de estar contigo 'ttebayo.

— Naruto… —el corazón de Sasuke se había detenido para después sonreír hasta que le dolieron las mejillas por la fuerza ejercida.

* * *

**SasuNaru- ¡Detén ya, ésta pesadilla! - SasuNaru**

* * *

_._

**_Una semana antes de la pesadilla…_**

— ¿Vas a dirigirme la palabra, o seguirás enfurruñado? —preguntó el moreno mientras miraba a su novio, al detenerse debido al semáforo en rojo.

Naruto estaba en silencio, sus puños cerrados y su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tú te llevas a todos los músicos a tu oficina a beber whisky o sólo a las flautistas?

— ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo hablar con nadie?

— Pero es que "hablar" y "TONTEAR" no es lo mismo ¡'ttebayo!

— Estás exagerando dobe —se quejó Sasuke mientras volvía a avanzar por la calle de la ciudad dirigiéndose a su casa, que estaba en las afueras.

Esa tarde, Naruto había pasado por la oficina de correros para entregar varios escritos hacia se representante Kabuto. Además de varios bocetos para el siguiente Icha-Icha. Sí, no había podido negarse a los ruegos de su viejo mentor. Después había ido al trabajo de Sasuke, con la idea de regresar juntos a casa; encontrándose entonces con el moreno disfrutando de una copa con una coqueta pelirroja sentada sobre su escritorio. "Termínate tu whisky, sigue ensayando y yo te espero en el coche" fueron las únicas palabras del Naruto.

— Estás exagerando. —Fueron las únicas palabras de Sasuke después del silencio que se desató en el auto. Ni siquiera con Karin, su antigua compañera en la preparatoria, había hecho tanto drama el rubio.

— ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. Si la cagas es tu problema 'ttebayo. Pero no quiero que estés llorando el día en que despiertes y no esté a tu lado.

Como era costumbre cuando "se le salía lo cursi" al rubio, Sasuke giró los ojos con burla. Tomando aquello como un vil berrinche de su novio.

Grave error.

* * *

.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? — Preguntó una anciana de cabellos blancos recogidos en un chongo, sus sabios ojos cubiertos de arrugas se centraron en el chico rubio sentado a su lado.

Se encontraban en el extenso jardín que rodeaba la casa de la pareja. Aquel terreno era inmenso, y al estar alejado de la ciudad ofrecía una calma que debería hacerte olvidar cualquier problema o ansiedad, más para el rubio, aquella propiedad se había convertido en algo parecido a una prisión. Apenas medio año estaban en aquel sitio y sentía que necesitaba correr y comenzar a gritar que quería volver a Japón.  
La anciana a su lado, era la dueña de la casa, quien la rentaba debido a que era demasiado enorme para vivir sola en ella. La mujer tenía ascendencia japonesa, por lo que entendía el idioma y le ofrecía compañía al chico desde que había llegado.

El rubio bufó inconforme.

— Chiyo oba-chan, ¿estás diciendo que es normal que el director tome champán en su oficina, con una flautista que se le nota en la cara que lo único que quiere es llevárselo a la cama?

— Pudo haber tenido…

— ¡No hubo ensayo ese día! ¡Ni siquiera tenía que haber ido ella ahí 'ttebayo!

Naruto se tomó por los cabellos tirándolos mientras cerraba los ojos. Jamás había tenido un ataque de celos como aquel, quizá en unas cuantas ocasiones por una chica llamada Karin que solía ir en el consejo estudiantil, al que asistía su moreno; había tenido la tonta idea de que por ser mayor que él tenía más derecho de salir con Sasuke.

La anciana suspiró.

— ¿Jamás has sentido algo… parecido?

— ¿Me preguntas si he tenido ganas de matar a una chica? —preguntó con burla la mujer mientras veía al rubio levantar el rostro para mirarla.

— No he querido matarla 'ttebayo… solo arrancarle el cabello o romperle un chelo en la cabeza —dijo en un tono tan inocente el chico que hizo que la vieja mujer soltara una carcajada.

Naruto frunció el ceño mirándola, diciéndole de esa manera que hablaba en serio.

— Yo digo que aún te ama… eso hasta las piedras pueden sentirlo.

— Pero es un teme que le encanta ver cuantas zorras es capaz de hacer levantar la cola —dijo con veneno el rubio cruzándose de brazos, sus palabras hicieron que se llevase un coscorrón. — ¡itai!

Comenzó a sobarse su magullada cabeza como un niño pequeño.

— Un muchacho decente no anda diciendo esas cosas —le regañó Chiyo mientras tomaba su pequeña taza de té y bebía un corto trago. A pesar del regaño sus ojos miraban con amabilidad al rubio que consideraba su nieto debido a la vida solitaria que llevaba desde que su esposo había muerto. — Mi Rupert también era de ese tipo de hombre, pero cuando enfermé y estuvo a punto de perderme se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba la atención de otras mujeres si no me tenía a mí a su lado.

— Obvio que no 'ttebayo. Una japonesa tan bonita como eras en tu juventud, no es cosa de toparse todos los días. — La rubia cabeza recibió otro coscorrón. — ¿Y ahora por qué oba-chan? ¡Dije algo bonito!

— Yo aún sigo siendo una japonesa bonita, mocoso. — Después acarició dónde antes había depositado un golpe y sonrió— y si a eso vamos, tampoco conocer a un japonés rubio y talentoso es cosa de todos los días.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco ante aquello, pero sonrió de lado tristemente al contestar:  
— La diferencia es que yo no puedo competir con Tayuya, Chiyo ba-chan… Es talentosa, es tan cerebrito como el mismo teme… ¡y es mujer 'ttebayo! No soy nada parecido, y tampoco se me antoja volverme travesti.

La anciana rio por las ocurrencias del chico, volviendo a acariciarle el cabello.

— Pero eres una luz en la vida de todo quien te conoce, y mereces que la persona que quieres esté sólo para ti. Quizá lo único que necesitamos es asustarlo, como con mi Rupert.

Naruto puso cara del grito de Munch. — Pero no quiero que me dé pulmonía!

— No me refería a eso muchacho. Además estamos en pleno verano.

— ¿Entonces?

La mujer sonrió de una manera que a Naruto no le advertía nada bueno.

— Esa sonrisa me da miedo oba-chan —aseguró dejando su anterior pose fingida para poner una pose de miedo real.

— Solo es cuestión de darle un susto Naruto. Ésta casa es demasiado antigua, y esa cualidad es algo que nos ayudará mucho en ésta ocasión, además de la historia de mi Rupert en los días de guerra.

— Yo solo quiero dejar… lo que sea que nos está empezando a pasar 'ttebayo. —Dijo con convicción el rubio poniéndose derecho en su asiento con una mirada de verdadera decisión. Quería a su teme sólo para él y Chiyo oba-chan iba a ser su más grande aliada al presentarle una oportunidad tan buena como aquella, que no iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo.

* * *

.

**(1)** Eso de "cargarse el momento" es una frase que suelo usar mucho en mis fanfictions. Lo usé hace poco en **Goodbye Euphoria** (sí, lo sé, ya basta con mi comercial, pero es que **si no consigue más reviews, tendré que borrar ese fic**).

**(2)** Auto Tune es algo así como un programa o accesorio del Adobe Audition. Sirve para muchas cosas, pero principalmente para afinar la voz, aunque si no lo sabes usar crea un efecto muy robótico.

**(3)** La canción se llama "Forever and Always" y es del grupo Parachute. Trata de eso exactamente, que antes de morir la novia del chico prepara una boda ahí en el hospital, para decirle que de esa manera quedan unidos por siempre.

**(4) **"Chaquetero" es como decir "fapero". Ya saben, que usa demasiado su mano para auto-satisfaserce, digamos.

**(5) **Muchas karin, sí, inventé una palabra. XD

**(6)** El aguarrás se usa para diluir la pintura. Tiene un olor muy fuerte y realmente llega a marear. Aunque, después de estar largo rato pintando, incluso es llevadero. Pero cuando digo eso mi madre dice que es porque me drogo con el.

**Goten Trunks5:** Me encantó lo de tu hipótesis sobre el secuestro de Naruto a manos de Sakura XD En serio que hasta me lo pensé. Pero no, lamento que ir a la cárcel es algo demasiado leve para la peli rosa. Le tocará algo peor, pero no puedo decirlo aún.  
**Hagane Yuuki:** Pues de eso se trata el drama, mujer! De sacar más y más dudas hasta el punto en que ustedes se vuelvan locas y se lancen por la ventana :D ¡OKNO! Siiiii yo también odio esa palabra, pero era necesaria para el argumento, debido a que Chouji no tiene a Sasu en un pedestal precisamente.  
**Lilu & Ángela:** Gracias por los ánimos preciosas :D Y espero que éste cap también les guste.

* * *

**LO SÉ, SOY UN ASCO DE PERSOrNA. ¡NO DEBERÍAN DEJARME ANDAR SOLA SIN SUPERVISIÓN!**

En serio, que tengo unas cuantas razones para todo lo que me he tardado, pero de todas maneras no siento ser merecedora de un momento para explicarles. Sería aburrido así que por el momento sólo les dejo éste cap, que espero les guste. Aquí se ve un poquito de la relación que llevaban Naru y Sasu antes y después de su llegada a Inglaterra. Chiyo ba-chan hace una participación estrella. Además de que sí, se tiene que admitir que Sasuke sí andaba de loquillo con Tayuya.

¿Cuál será la idea de Chiyo, para "espantar a Sasuke"?

**¿Será algo que, por un descuido, haya provocado la muerte de Naruto?**

¿Qué sucederá con los planes de Sakura para quedarse con Sasuke?

**TODAS éstas dudas serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo.** Por fin sabremos qué es lo que hizo Naruto, a dónde se fue o dónde se metió todo éste tiempo. Sí, son cosas que me han pedido contestar desde hace mucho, así que les aviso.

¡Les quiero!

**Wiiel ... ¡OFF!  
**


End file.
